


No More

by SuckerForAngst24 (SuckerForLove24)



Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [6]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: BIG WHUMP, Established Relationship, F/F, HEAVY WHUMP, Kryptonite, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Lex is an ass, Pain, Whumptober 2020, get it out, kara in pain, lex is a dick, no more, no.6, stop please, whump on whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuckerForLove24/pseuds/SuckerForAngst24
Summary: Lex finds out about his sister dating supergirl and is not happy. He takes it out on them in a very painful way. (Kryptonite)
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Series: Aly's whumptober 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947001
Comments: 6
Kudos: 51
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	No More

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6! It hurts. Enjoy 💛

Kara hissed in pain. Lena was doing everything she could, but the kryptonite was lodged deep within her. 

"Lena, please. Get it out." Kara managed between cries of pain. 

"I'm trying Kara. Just hold on," she whispered so only she could hear. 

Lena looked up and stared down their tormentor. "Why are you doing this?" She cried out. She had given up on holding back her tears. All she could think about was getting the stupid rock out of Kara's stomach. 

Kara's breath hitched as Lena stuck her hand into the open wound, trying to find the rock that was slowly killing her. 

"She needs to pay for what she's done. You both do." Lex Luthor stood up and made his way to where Lena was kneeling over Kara. "You've tarnished the Luthor name sister. Not only are you friends with the enemy. You're dating them! Mother would be so disappointed." 

Lena turned around and snapped at him. "You are the one that has sullied the Luthor name. You are so obsessed with power, that you don't care who gets hurt. People fear our name, but I guess an egomaniac like you only cares about attention."

Lex grabbed and yanked down on Lena's hair, forcing her to stare at him. "Don't talk to me about attention," Lex spit out. "These 'heroes' have monuments to them, just because they can fly. I wanted to save the world, and how did they repay me? A lifetime in jail."

"You- wanted- to destroy- the world," Lena coughed out. 

"ENOUGH." 

Lex ripped Lena away from Kara and knelt down next to the fallen super. 

"AAAGHHHHHHH" 

Lex jammed his hand into the wound and began searching for the kryptonite. Every movement made Kara scream. Each scream would ring in Lena's ears, forever committed to memory. Kara's shrieks would haunt Lena's nightmares long after she had died. 

"Lex, stop it. Please," Lena begged. 

"No. No more," he sneered as he ripped out the lodged kryptonite. "I will finally rid Earth of this vermin, and be recognized as the true hero. The real man of to-"

BANG.

Kara cried out as blood splattered onto her face and as Lex landed on her very open wound. 

"Shit." Lena rushed over and rolled Lex off of her. "I didn't think he'd fall onto you. Are you okay?" Lena asked gently. She pulled Kara's head into her lap and stroked the sweat soaked hair. 

"I'll- be fine. Now that, you're here." Kara did her best to smile. Lena leaned down and kissed her girlfriend's forehead.

"I love you Kara."

"I love you too."

**Author's Note:**

> So this was dark, lol. I mean not my darkest but still, ow. Anyway let me know what ya think below and come back for some "illegal" ships tomorrow! Thanks for reading! 💛


End file.
